To examine the testosterone dose-dependency of androgen-dependent physiologic processes such as protein synthesis, insulin sensitivity, fat-free mass, muscle size, sexual function, and plasma lipids. An additional objective is to compare the testosterone dose-response curves in young and older men in order to determine if older men are relatively insensitive to the anabolic effects of testosterone